Cousinly love
by musicalenigma19
Summary: When Scotts cousin comes into town, she realizes something is different about him. But can she find the secret, before the secret finds her?
1. Chapter 1

"Scott?"

"yeah, Leslie?"

"I'm bored"

"You cant be bored. its only 11:45."

"yeah, but sitting in the waiting room of an ER for an hour and a half kinda lost its excitement. There's only so many wierdos I can make up stories about, so many times I wanna vomit at the sight of a bloody gurney, and only so many previews i can watch on IMDb before they kindly remind me that i don't have a freakin optimum password." I flicked my auburn braid over my shoulder in annoyance. i popped my gum loudly. i made weird noises with my mouth.

Here, you could have mine", he handed his phone over to me to take his password. I shook my head stubbornly.

"if i knew that your mom wouldn't let us have a car...Gosh, i wouldn't have come all the way, on the smelliest bus in the world, to sit in a waiting room. I would have gone to my other cousins. Even though your totally funnier and your house doesn't smell like feet. but seriously, what's up with the no car?" I slumped back in my chair trying (yet failing) to make myself comfortable. Scott turned to me.

"if your really desperate, ill call Stiles", he held up his hands in mock defeat.

"yes, PLEASE!" i practically screamed, and then quickly turned away so he wouldn't see me blush. I have had a crush on Stiles since i could remember, yet always felt weird about it since he's basically my cousin.

"ok, k, ill call"', he muttered and texted Stiles. ten minutes later, Stiles bounded in to the ER holding up his keys. He frantically scanned the ER, twitching his head and hopping from one foot to the other.

"I'm... looking ...for a... Leslie, yup found her...", he jumped over a chair and threw the keys. I deftly caught 'em (my hand eye coordination is pretty impressive) and nodded.

"what are my rules? not that i need any, I'm an amazing driv-"

She needs rules", Scott said, from the other side of the room, totally immersed in his phone. "drives like a maniac", he grimaced. Stiles groaned.

"Scott? are you playing candy crush again? i swear, if i come over and see you playing that ridiculous but addicting game, i will smack your werewolf ass and..." he trailed off as Scott frantically dropped his phone and made a 'YOU BETTER SHUT UP RIGHT NOW FACE', complete with a throat slitting motion.

"what the heck? did i miss something?" i asked.

"No. .nononononono. nothing at all. nothing at all. nothing. at. all" Stiles mumbled.

"Well. i definitely missed something. But i don't care, gimme your keys and ill leave".

"yeah, just take em. go!", he shooed me toward the door. i frowned.

"normally, id take offense, but right now, between offense and a car, ill take a car. bu bye". I practically ran outa there. God, those two are all kinds of weird.


	2. Chapter 2

I stuck in the key, let the engine roar to life, and got the hell outa there. God, fresh air! I cranked down the windows (yes, there was an actual crank), and blasted the radio. Oh sweet mother of batman, this is the free feeling I've been looking for since I arrived in this town. Ever since my dad divorced my hell of a monster mom, he's been having a really hard time, dealing with me and my two brothers, who are by the way, actual living terrors. So, as a favor, I came to Mellissa, his sister, for the summer. Its been two days ladies and gents, and I swear that I can die from boredom. Not that Scott isn't great. For a cousin that used to stick my pinky in warm water while I was sleeping, and have an OBSCENE obsession with the Beatles (mushroom haircut and all) he shaped up alright. He even cut his hair since the last time I saw him. He packed on some impressive muscle (mere observation whilst walking to the shower) and actually seems to have friends other than Stiles. He's more confident and overall more concerning and sweet. Something weird is going on.

I pulled into the Starbucks parking lot, and jumped out of the Jeep, grabbing my wallet and phone. I ran into the store and scanned the menu behind the counter, even though I knew exactly what I wanted. force of habit.

"Hey, can I have a grande iced hazelnut macchiato with extra whip?", I asked and handed over my membership card, (since 2011, baby). The dude behind the scanner swiped my card and handed it back with a smile.

"Here you go".

"thanks", I looked up at him and my heart literally slid out of my body and onto the tiled floor. "wow, you are gorgeous".

He blushed and stammered. "w-w-well, thanks. your not to shabby either".

"I know. but you my dear friend, are a god".

"your not too far off", I distinctly heard him mumble.

"eh?"

"your drink is ready down there. "

I shrugged and picked up my drink and breathed in the awesomeness. Then I had a sip of it. And then I walked out. The sun was blazingly hot so I pulled off my sweater and tried without success to open the door of the Jeep. I realized I was standing in a strip mall parking lot in a sports bra. Eh, its Cali, you can do whatever you want in this place. I put my drink and sweater on the hood, yanked open the door, and was about to get in when...

"hey! you, stop thief! STOP!" Some boy came running at me, waving his hands frantically.

"God! you scared the hell outa me! what?!"

"that is not your car! where the hell is stiles? I need Stiles!"

"and...you might be?"

"My name is Isaac Lahey. I need his help. and who are you?" he asked.

"Leslie Fisher. Scotts McCall's cousin. And I usually don't dress like this..."

" and I don't care. Where's Stiles?" he asked. He seemed scared and flustered so I nodded my head in the general direction of the hospital.

"the hospital. on my way there. you want a lift?" He ran to the passenger side and yanked the door with such fierceness, that I expected it to come right off. He jumped in and thumped his hand on the wheel nervously.

"come on!"

"ok!ok! sheesh, what's a girl gotta do to get a coffee round here? Gosh"...I drove away and cursed to myself as I saw my drink and top slide off the hood the car and make the big splat on the curb. I stopped the Jeep.

"DRIVE YOU IMBISEL! DRIVE! Trust me, lives are at stake! many. lives." He yelled.

I drove. and then obviously opened my mouth.

"You know, that pausing after each word doesn't emphasize anything except that you have a faint English accent. and secondly. lives? and Stiles can help you? Well, this is very much a first..."

"you don't shut up, do you?

"Nope!", I replied cheerfully. "I'm just shocked that its Stiles...".

I swung into the ER parking lot and we both ran out. Scott was sitting right where I left him and Stiles was entertaining himself but covering the sleeping woman next to him in band aids and ace bandages. He was silently rolling with laughter and I was gonna join him but Isaac ran over to him and grabbed him by the ear.

"Ahh! watch the ear! its my most sensitive body part!"

"I'm gonna name a few more if you don't get over to Derek's right this minute" Isaac muttered and Stiles bobbed his head.

"fine, fine, where's my key-ooooh"...he stammered as he saw me in all my almost naked glory. thank you, Jillian Michaels 30 day shred! but, eventually, even I, the great and powerful me, couldn't take Stiles stares anymore and I started blushing like crazy. Apparently, the heat from our faces must have filled the freakin ER, cuz Scott actually looked up from his phone long enough to say "...guys, really, get a room" before he proceeded to do something to those horrendous gummies. We looked away awkwardly and I threw him his keys, which he missed, and landed on band aid lady's face. Her eyes fluttered and Stiles grabbed his keys and ran out. I followed him.

"where you goin?" Scott mumbled.

"apparently to someone Derek..." I answered and immediately his head snapped up.

"you cant got there!"

"are you gonna stop me?"

"hell, yeah!". He bounced up from his chair and literally blocked the entranceway.

"wow. that is really scary", I made an exaggerated shudder. And then he pinned me to the wall. Well, I did NOT see that coming. "Fine! I wont go!" I yelled. He let me go and I stared at him with a newfound respect. Which to be honest feels a bit weird. Where is all this strength coming from? He definitely didn't have these abilities a year ago. And I'm pretty sure strength like that needs at least a year of heads up.


End file.
